leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Jumpluff (Pokémon)
|} Jumpluff (Japanese: ワタッコ Watacco) is a dual-type introduced in Generation II. It evolves from starting at level 27. It is the final form of . Biology Jumpluff is a round, blue Pokémon with red beady eyes and small, round feet and tail. Three cotton puffs, almost as large as the body itself, extend off it: one on each arm, and one on top of its head. These puffs produce cotton spores that it can use to float in the air, and it can control its flight even in a hurricane. Three to four leaves grow at the base of the top puff. Jumpluff drifts on seasonal winds and can use its spores to masterfully maneuver itself around the globe. It will spread spores as it floats around to create offspring. It descends if it encounters cold air currents while it is floating. Though it spends a good amount of time in the air, it is commonly sighted above open . In the anime Major appearances Officer Jenny had a Jumpluff in An Egg-Sighting Adventure!. Jenny used this Jumpluff to dust for footprints left by the criminals who supposedly stole 's . Multiple Jumpluff appeared in Hatch Me If You Can, where they attacked during their attempt to steal Ash's Larvitar. Their actions motivated Larvitar into using and then to send Team Rocket blasting off. A Jumpluff appeared Thawing an Icy Panic!, under the ownership of Ramos. It reappeared in The Green, Green Grass Types of Home! during a Gym against Ash. Jumpluff battled but was soon defeated. Minor appearances Multiple Jumpluff debuted in a brief cameo in Celebi: The Voice of the Forest. Multiple Jumpluff made their main series debut in Bulbasaur... the Ambassador!, where they were among the feuding Pokémon at Professor Oak's Laboratory. Three Jumpluff appeared in I Politoed Ya So!, under the ownership of . She uses them in her cheerleading squad. Multiple Jumpluff appeared in Fangs for Nothin' as inhabitants of the Dragon Holy Land. Several Jumpluff were among the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Showdown at the Oak Corral and Journey to the Starting Line!. A Jumpluff was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainers' School in Gonna Rule The School!. A Jumpluff appeared in Grass Hysteria! as a resident of the Forbidden Forest. A Jumpluff appeared in Hokey Poké Balls!, where it was one of the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory. A Jumpluff appeared in That's Just Swellow as one of the participants of the Crossgate PokéRinger competition. A Jumpluff appeared in Who's Flying Now? as one of the Pokémon featured in the Fortree City Feather Festival. A 's Jumpluff appeared in The Saffron Con as a Pokémon that was kidnapped by Team Rocket. A Trainer's Jumpluff appeared in Off the Unbeaten Path, where it was seen participating in the Pokémon Orienteering competition. A Trainer's Jumpluff appeared in Curbing the Crimson Tide!. A Jumpluff made a brief cameo appearance in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. A Coordinator's Jumpluff appeared in Dressed for Jess Success!, where it was seen participating in the . A Jumpluff briefly appeared in An Old Family Blend!, under the ownership of a participating in the Lily of the Valley Conference. Multiple Jumpluff appeared in Zoroark: Master of Illusions. A Jumpluff appeared in A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle!. Multiple Jumpluff appeared in the opening sequence of Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. A Trainer's Jumpluff appeared in Thawing an Icy Panic! as residents of Ramos' ranch. A Trainer's Jumpluff appeared in Forming a More Perfect Union!. Multiple Jumpluff appeared in The Power of Us, with three each under the ownership of different Trainers, one being wild, and the others appearing during a flashback. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Jumpluff debuted in Jumping Jumpluff, under the ownership of Eusine. He has used it for flight transportation. He uses it again in Great Girafarig, using to distract its opponent, and had secretly planted on its opponents. From Suddenly Suicune I to Suddenly Suicune III, it was used to fly Eusine to catch up with Crystal. A Jumpluff appears in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. A Jumpluff appears in Surprised by Sneasel, under the ownership of Orm from The Three Beasts Rocket Trio. In Weavile Wobbles But It Won't Fall Down, a at the owns one. A Jumpluff appears with its Trainer at the Mini-game Corner in the . In Pyroar Breathes, a Jumpluff owned by Ramos appears, keeping him in the air as he directed his other Pokémon to prevent the ultimate weapon from activating. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : A Jumpluff seeks the help of to rescue its friend, another Jumpluff who is trapped in the Silent Chasm. Shiftry fails and the player has to go to the rescue. For the rest of the main game, they are seen around Pokémon Square. Shortly after the end credits, both Jumpluff fly away on the winds. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} }} }} |} |} }} }} (Marshland)}} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Endless Level 3, Endless Level 14, Forever Level 52, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |t= |color2= |t2= |area=Evolve }} |area=Evolve }} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Granite Zone}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Mitonga Road}} |} |} |area=Meadow: Seabreeze Trail (post-ending)}} |area=Adventure Area: Sweet, Light, and Fluffy, Challenge Battle: The Battle for Sky and Land}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Expert Stage: Stage EX46 Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (25th release; Winking)}} |area=Pearl Marsh: Fluffy Meadow (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |} |} Pokémon Global Link promotions |Global Link Jumpluff|Korean|PGL|27|October 11, 2012 to September 3, 2013|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Jumpluff}} |} Stats Base stats Generation II-V Generation VI onward Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Amnesia|Psychic|Status|—|—|20|*}} |Aromatherapy|Grass|Status|—|—|5}} |Confusion|Psychic|Special|50|100|25}} |Cotton Guard|Grass|Status|—|—|10}} |Double-Edge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15}} |Encore|Normal|Status|—|100|5}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Grassy Terrain|Grass|Status|—|—|10}} |Helping Hand|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Seed Bomb|Grass|Physical|80|100|15||'}} |Strength Sap|Grass|Status|—|100|10| }} |Worry Seed|Grass|Status|—|100|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=188 |name2=Skiploom |type1-2=Grass |type2-2=Flying |evo2= |no3=189 |name3=Jumpluff |type1-3=Grass |type2-3=Flying}} Sprites Trivia * At 6.6 lbs. (3 kg), Jumpluff is the lightest Pokémon that has undergone two evolutions. * In , the shadows of Jumpluff's spores are square. In addition, the spores are always facing the same way relative to the camera, and as such, the player is the only able to see one side of them. This was fixed in . * Jumpluff and its pre-evolutions were given their English names by Nob Ogasawara. Origin Jumpluff appears to be based on the final stage in the lifespan of a . Its two hands closely resemble , and its movements in the console games, such as and , also bring to mind a . Name origin Jumpluff is a combination of ''jump and fluff. It could also be a corruption of plush, meaning a soft object or an object made of felt. The names of all stages of its evolutionary line are based on the phrase, "Just a hop, skip, and a jump away." Watacco is a combination of 綿 wata (cotton) and 根っ子 nekko (root). In other languages and |fr=Cotovol|frmeaning=From and |es=Jumpluff|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Papungha|demeaning=From and |it=Jumpluff|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=솜솜코 Somsomko|komeaning=From and part of its Japanese name kko |zh_cmn=毽子綿 / 毽子绵 Jiànzimián|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally " floss" |hi=जम्प्लफ़ Jumpluff|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Джамплафф Dzhamplaff|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} Category:Pokémon whose base stats changed in Generation VI de:Papungha es:Jumpluff fr:Cotovol it:Jumpluff ja:ワタッコ zh:毽子棉